


Sensual bet

by kyraensui



Series: Keitor Month 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Professor Kogane regrets ever making a bet with his student-boyfriend.(Day 15: Free Kink AU)





	Sensual bet

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: For Keitor Month.
> 
> (Work kept me busy and I'm working on a fic for Keitor Exchange due next month.)

He could have graduate early with his high grades and extra credits, but that means he won't have his naughty fun as a student.

The usual and most popular kink he stumbled upon when his group of girl friends were reading some smutty graphic novels about boys getting on with other boys. Some were interesting and there are some that were way over the top.

Lotor would never believe if he has not seen with his own eyes on how imaginative female's thoughts are. Their vivid imaginations and descriptive of their inner desires between two males.

It did not help to fuel the fire when his girls found out about his relationship with their Astronomy History professor. The class wasn't in demand, but it retains sizable amount of students attending due to their young professor.

 _Oh no_ , the class only became popular with females when his girls told other females about their relationship. A customary club dedicated to boys' love.

What was it called? Ya-something something.

Sadly, the only time he gets to see his pretty professor slash boyfriend was during class. After class, it was either he had to work with his father or his boyfriend gets swamped with paperwork.

It has been two months without many actions, and it is driving Lotor crazy to the point of reading those smutty books that the girls lent him. That was when it dawned on him.

He gave a mischievous grin and quickly text his pretty boyfriend of a bet he just thought of. Lotor know he won't back down on any bet with this kind of delicious reward.

If only his pretty boyfriend knows what he got himself in to, then he wouldn't have resorted to indulging his sweet revenge.  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Keith cursed himself mentally. He shifted his legs again and was glad it was being covered by his working desk.

He just hopes he can last another 30 minutes of his classroom. His students were taking their exams, and he made sure for those who finished early can leave early. Except there was one very particular student he knew personally was already done, but refused to exit the room. He was fine with that except it was his teasing student boyfriend.

And this was his so-called punishment of depriving a youth of his sexual urges. He cannot help it when he has mounds of paperwork to correct and make for future lessons.

He was trying so damn hard not to utter betraying sounds in front of his students.

He wants to slip his hand underneath the table and stroke over his covered bulge.

He wants that cocky little bastard to stop smirking and give him his release.

His fingers gripped hard on his pen after he felt it again. This time, it was going much faster and the more he made another subtle move for comfort, it slipped in further until he almost lost his composure.

He won't let him win. He won't---

He bit down on lower lip hard enough to hold back, but it wasn't enough for a tiny sound to escape.

The number of students in class were starting to dwindle as the minutes passed by, but the vibrating feel only grew rapidly.

Keith stood quickly, but his legs were shaking as he placed both hands on his desk to hold his balance.

"The exam is over. Pencils down and turn your papers now. If I see another writing on your paper, then I will dock a letter grade."

Some of the students mumbled as they came down from their seats and placed the papers on their Professor's desk.

Keith glared at the last student who was waltzing down as if he was the center of the universe with that cocky grin on his face. He continued to watch Lotor walked around his desk with one hand over his and leaned close to his ear.

"Looks like I won, Professor Kogane. I cannot wait for my reward."

His grin was wide and with a quick lick on Keith's ear; Lotor left without turning off his remote.

Keith can only curse as he gathered up the papers and stuffed them in his case. The longer he stays on university ground, the longer the small vibrator stays inside. His legs were shaky from constant shifting and decided to message Lotor to confront him in office.

There was no way he could survive all the way home. He might as well indulge with one of Lotor's fantasies.

The idea of making out in his office as Lotor screws him with his cock was enough to make him to cover up his mouth to silence his moan.

He will get his revenge on Lotor soon. Until then, Keith will allow his extra special student to have his naughty ways with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
